Clop C-class Cruiser
The Kadian Ship yards wanted to put out a newer designed ship for the galaxy to buy other then the old hand me downs. So they went back to the first design of the Clop-class, made some minor changes and removed much of the Systems Alliance systems and with the Help of the Anari Yards placed galaxy standard systems on the ship. To make it desirable they managed to integrate lower powered Particle Beam weapons then whats seen on the main lines of ships but are still more powerful then the standard Turbolasers. To cater to a larger range of ship buyers they also made two versions of the ship, a military version and a cargo version. The named it the Clop C-class cruiser, the C standing for Civilian, and put it up on advertising. Systems Both versions of the ship are fast, the Cargo version being the fastest. This was because all the extra power from removing weapons systems and installing lower powered ones. So they put it through to the ships particle drives. Hanger The ship stacks its fighters in a single rack with enough space to comfortably perform maintenance and minor repairs on the fighter craft. The rack has a rotary function that will place a fighter into the launching position. The Rack is modified from the standard versino to fit light to most medium sized galactic standard fighter craft. Because of this, and the smaller size of the ship fighter capacity is cut in half. These fighters are then launched from the ship with the use of a catapult with a universal hook that fits fighters modified to use it. (Much like how aircraft carrier today launch fighters.) Getting them into the engagement quickly, and because they can arrive there with out using their own power, stealthily. The hanger is completely replaced in the cargo ship version with a multi layered convertible cargo hold. It can be used to hold cargo or be transformed into small cabins, turning the cargo ship into a passenger ship. It can hold up to 300 people. Armaments Military Version Twin Capital Grade Hi-Mega Particle Cannons What the System Alliance ships see more often then not, is hostile forces under estimating them. Depending on the race they can count how many weapons a Systems Alliance ship has on one hand. But when one cannon strikes a hit and it causes about ten cannons worth of damage, well they start to panic. These weapons are the bread and butter of the Systems Alliance ships. Fair firing rate with the uncanny ability to blow up a ship in only a few shots make them the most heavy relied on weapon in the Systems Alliance Fleets. Missile Launcher Tubes Standard galaxy multi-use launchers, using concussion missiles all the way up to "heavy Rockets". Anti-Star Fighter/Missile Double Beam Guns Latest and greatest in keeping hostile craft from getting a solid shooting solution on your ship. If for what ever reason hostiles get past your fighter screen the combined effort of your gunners behind these weapons will make their day a living hell by keeping them busy trying not to get shot up, and if they do put a hole in your ship these guns will be sure to put a few in them. Cargo Version Twin Capital Grade Hi-Mega Particle Cannons What the System Alliance ships see more often then not, is hostile forces under estimating them. Depending on the race they can count how many weapons a Systems Alliance ship has on one hand. But when one cannon strikes a hit and it causes about five cannons worth of damage, well they start to panic. These weapons are the bread and butter of the Systems Alliance ships. Fair firing rate with the uncanny ability to blow up a ship in only a few shots make them the most heavy relied on weapon in the Systems Alliance Fleets. Anti-Star Fighter/Missile Double Beam Guns Latest and greatest in keeping hostile craft from getting a solid shooting solution on your ship. If for what ever reason hostiles get past your fighter screen the combined effort of your gunners behind these weapons will make their day a living hell by keeping them busy trying not to get shot up, and if they do put a hole in your ship these guns will be sure to put a few in them.